Damn those eyes
by Tessa
Summary: What can a look just do to you? ~ Sorry for some mistakes that could be in this story.


I don't own the title. A Dutch rock group called Kane, has made a song with this title. I don't owe the title or most of the characters, so please don't sue me.  
And also don't be angry with me for some mistakes. The events in this story are made up and are not real! I hope you enjoy the story.   
Taz   
  
And a lot of thanks to Deb, Antea and Beth for reading my story and giving me suggestions and advice.  
  
  
  
  
  
Damn those eyes  
by Tessa  
  
  
  
  
"Marguerite!"  
  
Veronica looked up, disturbed, from her book. «Not again!» she thought. It was raining for more then a week now and everyone was forced to stay inside the treehouse. But being so close to each other also caused the necessary bickering. Mostly between Marguerite and Roxton. And it seemed another argument was taking place between them. Veronica quickly left the room, but she was still too late.  
  
"Veronica, do you think I'm selfish?" Marguerite asked. "Cause Roxton thinks I am."  
  
"Well ... euhm ..." Veronica didn't know what to answer, therefor she was really grateful that Malone came in.  
  
"Marguerite, of course you're not selfish." He said. Marguerite left the living room with a satisfied face and went to her own room. Roxton however couldn't believe what he just heard.  
  
"You're not serious about that, are you Malone?"   
  
"What do you mean Roxton?"  
  
"You surely believe Marguerite isn't selfish?"  
  
"Well, sometimes she is, sometimes she isn't. Besides I don't like, and I think I can speak for Veronica, Summerlee and Challenger as well, that we are pulled into your bickering! Again! Next time: leave us out of it!" Malone snapped. Roxton looked at the younger man with amazement. It was unusual for Malone to snap at some one.  
  
«But I have to admit it; I wouldn't like it either to be pulled into someone else's bickering» Roxton said goodnight and went to his room.  
  
"They are driving me crazy Malone! I don't know how much I can take of it anymore! If it doesn't stop raining in a day, I swear it, I'm going to kill both of them in a moment!"  
  
"I don't blame you, Veronica."  
  
"Don't blame her for what?" Summerlee and Challenger had entered the living room.  
  
"Killing Marguerite and Roxton." Malone said with a smile.  
  
"Oh yeah, those two are driving every one crazy with their bickering." Challenger said. "You know what. Next time if those two are bickering again, we let them cool off for a while. Rain or no rain, they are standing outside if we hear one more argument. Even a little teasing. Agreed?" Everyone agreed.  
  
"And why do I get the feeling we will show them the door next thing in the morning?" Veronica sighed.   
  
~~~~~  
  
The next morning Veronica stood up early for it was her turn to make breakfast. She was almost ready when Malone, Summerlee and Challenger appeared. They sat down at the table and a minute later Marguerite and Roxton entered the room, having a big argument.  
  
"Enough!" Challenger yelled, slapping his hand on the table of anger. Roxton and Marguerite looked up surprisingly as for the rest. "I had just enough of the two of you! We all have! You two can take your breakfast with you and eat it outside!"  
  
"You're kidding right?" Marguerite said unbelieving.  
  
"No!"  
  
"But Challenger, it's raining!" Roxton said.  
  
"We know, but we just have enough of the two of you and since we're not the ones who are bickering all the time, we decided, democratically, that you two are going to spend the rest of the day outside. Rain or no rain."  
  
"But ..."  
  
"No buts anymore Marguerite. Just take your breakfast and leave."  
  
Marguerite took her breakfast, like Roxton who already was standing by the elevator. He couldn't blame their friends. "Well Marguerite, I guess we have to keep each other company the whole day."  
  
"You think that's funny?" she snapped. And to the others "You will pay for this! Count on it! Decided it democratically, my ass!"   
  
When Roxton and Marguerite had left the treehouse, Malone was the first one who spoke. "Do you think this was such a good idea?"  
  
"Malone," Challenger said, "I'm sure of it. Let the both of them cool down for a while."  
  
"Did you all see the look on Marguerite's face when Challenger said that they could just eat their breakfast outside? I thought it was priceless." Veronica laughed.  
  
"And you saw the way she looked when she left? She means it. We will pay for this." Malone replied.  
  
"Well, I'm going to my lab. Have a lot of things to do. Arthur, could you give me a hand?"  
  
"Of course George." Both men went to the lab. There was nothing else to do for Veronica and Ned than also turn to their affairs.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Roxton and Marguerite searched for a place to shelter, then finally they had found one. A cave not far from the treehouse. A cave where they already had looked for a way out of the plateau.  
  
"Well Miss Krux, you did it again."  
  
"What! Why is everything my fault all the time? It's very easy to put the blame on someone else, isn't it Lord Roxton? Guess what, it's your fault as well!" Marguerite turned and sat herself down on a rock. She took her breakfast and started to eat it.  
  
Roxton looked at her and he knew she was right, for once. It wasn't fair of him to blame Marguerite, he had started it. Marguerite felt that Roxton was looking at her. She looked up and smiled.  
  
"I guess we'll just have to make the best of it since we have to stay in here the whole day." Marguerite stood up and walked further into the cave. "I think I will look for something to make a fire. It's cold in here.  
  
"Don't go too far."  
  
Marguerite looked up. "Don't tell me you are worried for my well being, Lord Roxton."  
  
"I am." The Lord said.   
  
Marguerite was speechless and she quickly started her search. When she had walked for a couple of minutes she entered a room full of treasures. "Look at this. It's beautiful." Marguerite picked up a necklace covered with rubies, pearls and diamonds. "No one will miss this." She put the necklace in her pocket and quickly took some wood what was lying there for Roxton was calling her. «Damn it Roxton!»   
  
"Marguerite!"  
  
"Yeah, I'm coming!" Marguerite walked back to the entrance of the cave. "Here my Lord, your fire wood!" Marguerite threw the branches on the ground.  
  
"Damn you Marguerite! Is it so difficult to just give them to me? Did you have to throw them?" It was then that Roxton saw the satisfied look on her face. "Marguerite, what have you found this time?"  
  
"What do you mean? Oh well, look." Marguerite took the necklace out of her pocket and showed it to Roxton.   
  
"Well, I have to admit. That necklace is a beauty." Roxton took the object out of Marguerite's hands.  
  
"What do you think your doing?" But Roxton said nothing. He walked around Marguerite and when he stood behind her, he carefully put the necklace on Marguerite's neck. Then he turned her around.   
  
"It looks beautiful on you." He said softly. Marguerite's eyes had softened and looked up at Roxton. Roxton saw her beautiful eyes looking up at him. Quickly he turned around and started to make the fire. Marguerite looked confused. She had no idea what was wrong, why Roxton had turned back around so suddenly.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Back at the treehouse everyone was happy that everything was settled down again. Veronica sat in a chair, reading one of her father's books. Malone had taken his journal and was writing what happened today in it. Summerlee and Challenger were in the lab working on some experiments. All of a sudden Veronica and Malone jumped up.   
  
"What was that?" Veronica asked. At the same moment Challenger and Summerlee came in. They were all black.  
  
"Challenger, what has happened?" Veronica asked.  
  
"That damn experiment blew up!"  
  
"I told you George, it was too much sulphur. It needed just a sniff and you put a whole spoon in it!"  
  
Challenger and Summerlee just kept on arguing and Veronica and Malone quickly left the living room and went to the kitchen. Summerlee saw from the corner of his eyes that they had left and he looked at Challenger. Then the two men burst out into laughter. Veronica and Malone heard them laugh and they also couldn't suppress a smile. If Roxton and Marguerite weren't bickering, than Challenger and Summerlee were.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Marguerite sat silently at a rock, deep in thoughts. «Why did Roxton turn away so suddenly? Why would I even be bothered by it? It's not that I want him to look at me like he just did.» Roxton had almost broke the fences she had built around her heart, but his reaction had made her build those fences up again and even higher than they were before.  
  
Roxton had walked to the entrance of the cave to look if the rain had stopped. Unfortunately it was still raining. He had sat himself down and couldn't believe what he had just done. He knew he had almost broke through the fences Marguerite had built around her heart and he was so stupid to blow it. Something happened that had never happened before. He got scared. Scared to be with a woman. To be with Marguerite. It was her eyes. Her eyes were so beautiful, whether they looked angry or as soft as they looked just a moment ago. He only had to look in her eyes and his whole body would fill with a warmth. She was unaware of the fact that she was able to control him with her eyes, he knew that.  
  
Roxton was taken back to reality when he heard footsteps behind him. He turned around and saw Marguerite standing in front of him. Her eyes looked up at him and he knew he couldn't hold back his feelings for this woman anymore. He took two steps forward and took her in his arms. He lowered his head to kiss her when she suddenly pulled him down to the ground.   
  
"Where was that for?" he snapped. "Is it so terrible to ..."  
  
"Shh." Marguerite put her hand over his mouth. "I saw apemen walking out there." She whispered. Roxton turned around and looked outside. Marguerite was not talking nonsense. There were indeed apemen walking through the rain. He grabbed Marguerite's hand and led her deeper into the cave.  
  
"I guess we'll be stuck in this cave for a while." Roxton said. Marguerite just nodded and wanted to sit down.  
  
"You're tired." Roxton noticed. "Come, it will be more comfortable to use my lap as a pillow instead of those rocks." Marguerite smiled and walked towards Roxton. She laid herself down and fell asleep.  
  
After two hours Roxton wanted to know if those apemen were still in the neighborhood, so he carefully stood up and took a look. When he saw there weren't any apemen and that it finally had stopped raining, he walked back to wake up Marguerite. It was almost dinnertime and they had both learned their lesson. It was time to go back to the treehouse.  
  
"Marguerite?" he said softly. "Marguerite, it's time to wake up." But Marguerite didn't even flinch. "Marguerite?" Roxton got worried. He walked towards Marguerite and knelt down. He turned her face to him and noticed all the color had drained out of it. Quickly he took her in his arms and carried her back to the treehouse.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Challenger! Summerlee! Where are you?"  
  
Summerlee quickly left his room and Challenger did the same. When they entered the living room they saw Roxton walking in with Marguerite in his arms.  
  
"Good Lord. What happened?" Summerlee asked.  
  
"I have no idea. She was tired and went to sleep. After two hours I wanted to know if it was still raining and if there were apemen walking out there and when that wasn't the case I wanted to wake her up, which did not worked. All the color is gone from her face."   
  
Hearing Roxton's voice drew Veronica and Malone's attention. But both stood still in shock when they saw Marguerite's motionless body in Roxton's arms. Roxton walked to Marguerite's room and laid her gently on her bed. Summerlee examined her, her whole body felt warm though she was shivering as if she was cold. Veronica came closer, she saw the necklace and removed it.  
  
"I think it's better to leave her alone." She said.  
  
"No way am I going to leave her alone!"  
  
"Roxton!"   
  
Roxton agreed but not with his whole heart. The five members walked into the living room and Veronica held up the necklace.  
  
"Don't tell me she removed this necklace."  
  
"Veronica, what do you mean?" Summerlee asked.  
  
"This necklace belongs to Assai's great grandmother. She has shown me the grave a couple of years ago and this necklace too. She said that everyone who removed the necklace would get cursed."  
  
The others looked at Veronica in disbelief. "You're kidding, right?" Malone finally said.  
  
"Nope."  
  
"I'm going to return that necklace." Roxton said.  
  
"You're not going alone. It's getting dark. I'm coming with you." Challenger said.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Both men tramped through the jungle. It had started to rain again. Finally, after an hour they got to the cave.  
  
"Wait here," Roxton said, "I will return the necklace." Challenger nodded and saw Roxton going into the cave. Not long after he had entered it, Challenger saw him coming out.  
  
"Let's go back right away." Roxton said. Both men went on their journey back to the treehouse. When they were back, Marguerite's condition hadn't changed. Roxton sat himself down in a chair which was standing beside her bed. The others returned to the living room.  
  
"I'm going to the Zanga village. Maybe Assai knows what to do."  
  
"You're not going alone Veronica. I'll come with you." Malone said.  
  
Veronica and Malone quickly went on their way. Challenger walked into Marguerite's room and saw Roxton walking up and down. "Veronica and Malone went to the Zanga village. Maybe Assai knows something."  
  
Roxton just wanted to speak when Marguerite screamed out in pain. Roxton immediately stood beside her as well for Challenger. Marguerite kept screaming and moving. It wasn't easy to calm her down.   
  
Marguerite's screaming drew Summerlee's attention. He quickly walked to her room and when he got there Roxton had been able to calm her down. Summerlee quickly took a look on Marguerite and he knew something quite serious was going on. He had never seen any one so in pain as Marguerite was at this moment. Roxton looked up at him with fear in his eyes.  
  
"Roxton, can you lift her up a bit? I want to check something." Roxton looked puzzled but did what the man asked him. Summerlee took a look at Marguerite's neck. It was red. "That's what I was afraid of."  
  
"What do you mean?" Roxton said.   
  
"Arthur!" Challenger spoke too.  
  
"Well, it is probably not the necklace what's causing this. It's a bite of an animal or maybe a needle or something else very small. You can hardly see it when it's not red around it."  
  
"And?"  
  
"I hate to tell you this Roxton, but I think the needle or what ever it was, had to be poisoned. Otherwise there's no explanation for her reaction just a minute ago."  
  
Roxton had paled. He couldn't believe it.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Veronica and Malone had walked as quickly as they could - sometimes they even had run - to get to the Zanga village as soon as possible. When they got there, Assai welcomed them in a friendly manner, asking what brought them here in this rainy evening. Veronica quickly explained the reason for their visiting. Assai looked up at Veronica and Malone.   
  
"It's not the necklace."  
  
"What!?" Veronica and Malone said in unison.  
  
"It's not the necklace. It's a story which had been told to us kids."  
  
"So, you mean that the necklace isn't cursed?" Veronica said disbelieving.  
  
"That's right. But I think I have an idea to what is causing Marguerite's sickness. Come with me." Assai walked in front of Veronica and Malone to the hut of their medicine man. She knocked on the door and when there came an answer they entered it. Assai spoke with the man.  
  
"I wish that I had Marguerite's capability to know what they were saying." Veronica whispered to Malone.  
  
"But you do." He said puzzled.  
  
"Well, yes, but not that well. And especially not when they're whispering."   
  
She quickly stopped when she noticed that Assai was finished talking to Amin, the medicine man. She looked with questioning eyes to her friend.  
  
"I was afraid of it. The raining of the last couple of days let some animals disappear, but also attracts some animals. Especially the purple fly."  
  
"The what?" Veronica answered. "How come I never heard of this fly?"  
  
"The last time it showed up was fifty years ago. When the weather was the same as now: rainy and warm at the same time. Come, there's not much time left. Amin will come with us."  
  
Malone, Veronica, Assai and Amin went on their way to the treehouse. It had stopped raining and the sun stood high in the sky when they got back. Quickly they lowered the elevator and went up. When the four of them entered the living room they saw Challenger and Summerlee sitting at the table.  
  
"How is she?" Veronica asked. Summerlee nodded his head. Malone and Veronica both paled. Amin said something to Assai in the Zanga language.  
  
"Amin wants to see her." Assai said.  
  
Veronica brought Amin and Assai to Marguerite's room. Roxton looked up. Veronica's heart shattered at the sight. She had never seen the man like this before in those two years they've been trapped. Amin walked towards Marguerite, lifted her up and looked at her neck. Then he gently put her back on the pillow.  
  
"She has been poisoned. But it's not due to the purple fly. A human did this. On purpose."  
  
Veronica and Roxton looked up in shock. They couldn't believe that someone could harm Marguerite. Sure, she could be a pain in the ass. Most of the time she was. But in these last two years the fences around her heart were actually disappearing. There were times when the rest saw that she wasn't able to hide her concern for them, that she cared about them. And all of them cared about Marguerite.  
  
"Who could hurt Marguerite on purpose?" Veronica said disbelieving.  
  
"I have no idea." Assai replied.  
  
"But I do." A woman's voice spoke softly. The two members turned around as well for Assai and Amin. They saw a beautiful woman standing in front of them.  
  
"Who the hell are you and how did you get in here? Veronica demanded.  
  
Summerlee and Challenger, who had went to the lab after Veronica had brought Amin and Assai to Marguerite, were standing in the door opening, as well for Malone. Veronica's raised voice had drawn their attention. And all the commotion had awakened Marguerite.  
  
"Roxton?"  
  
Roxton immediately turned around and rushed over to Marguerite. "Shh, I'm here. Don't talk, save you strength."  
  
Veronica and Assai walked to the living room, taking the woman with them. Summerlee, Challenger and Malone followed. Amin stayed behind to ask some questions.  
  
"Marguerite?" Roxton looked at her worriedly. "This is Amin. He's the medicine man of the Zanga's. He wants to ask you some questions."  
  
Marguerite softly nodded her head. Amin started to ask questions but the answers Marguerite gave were too obscure and Amin couldn't do anything. To ease the pain he let Marguerite drink some tea mixed with herbs. He spoke some words with Roxton and than left.  
  
Roxton softly stroked some hair out of Marguerite's face. Marguerite opened her eyes. "I'm so tired."  
  
"It's alright my love. Close your eyes and get some sleep. It's alright. I'll be here." Roxton said.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Well?" Veronica looked at the strange woman with questioned eyes. And she wasn't the only one for Malone, Summerlee, Challenger, Assai and Amin looked at her as well.  
  
The woman looked from one to another and started to speak softly. "My name is Krista and I'm not from here."   
  
"Like we haven't noticed that!" Veronica interrupted sarcastically.  
  
The woman paid no attention to the remark and continued. "I'm from the future. From the year 2050."  
  
"But what are you doing here then?" Summerlee asked.   
  
Veronica looked astonished. "You're surely not believing that woman do you?"  
  
"Veronica, let her finish." Malone said.  
  
Krista looked at Veronica. "I know you have no reason to believe me."  
  
"Why shouldn't we believe you? We have seen stranger things." Roxton had come in. "She's asleep." He said to the others.   
  
Krista continued her story. She told them that she was from the future, that she was - just like Marguerite - a Chosen One. That it was something that she had inherited from her grandmother and that her grandmother had inherited it from her grandmother etc. The others listened to her story without interfering. When she was finished everyone looked astonished. Nobody spoke a word for what could be an eternity.   
  
Finally Malone was the first one to speak. "So if I understand it right you're here to save Marguerite?" Krista nodded.  
  
"What I don't understand is why you would save her." Veronica said. She still didn't trust Krista.  
  
"I'll be honest - there is a selfish reason for saving Marguerite." Now everyone became curious.  
  
"And what would that be?" Assai had listened silently. She didn't really liked Marguerite, but she had developed respect for the dark-haired woman in those two years. "You've made us curious."  
  
Krista looked shy, doubting whether or not she should tell them. After less than a minute she had made her decision. "I told you that I inherited this chosen stuff from my grandmother and she got it from hers and so on. When Marguerite dies I will never exist." Everyone looked perplexed. They expected everything except that.   
  
"You're her great-great-granddaughter?" Veronica said disbelievingly.  
  
"Put an extra great in it."  
  
"Now that you mention it; you do look remarkably like her." Challenger said.   
  
Roxton had turned away. It hurt him to hear that Marguerite would be married in the future. And that it probably wouldn't be him to whom she would be married to. Krista had noticed that Roxton went away. She excused herself and followed him. She found him sitting in a chair beside Marguerite. She gave a little knock on the door and Roxton looked up.  
  
"May I come in?" Roxton lifted his shoulders and looked back at Marguerite. Krista entered the room. "I suppose nothing has been changed?" Roxton didn't answer. "I know it must be hard to hear that Marguerite will get married but you have no idea what the future will bring."  
  
"It has brought you!" Roxton said with more anger in his voice than he wished for.  
  
"I know. But it will bring so much more."  
  
"Well, I don't think I want to hear that."  
  
"I'm not supposed to tell you. But I think you have to hear it. I know you're in love with her. And you will both be in love for the rest of your lives."   
  
Roxton looked puzzled at the young woman in front of him. "What do you mean by that? That Marguerite will return my love for her? If you are her great-great-great-granddaughter than you also know what a pain in the ass she can be. That she is afraid to love and that she will never return my love."  
  
"I know all of that, cause I'm just like her. Though she will return your love but we have to be in time to ..." Krista couldn't finish what she wanted to say. Veronica was suddenly standing in the room.  
  
"Roxton, Amin wants to try to make an antidote. But he needs more herbs. Malone and I are going to help Assai and Amin look for them. Challenger and Summerlee will be in the lab. Will you be alright?"  
  
"Yes Veronica." Veronica turned around to leave. "And Veronica, thanks." Veronica smiled and walked away.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"I don't think this is a good idea. It probably won't work anyway."  
  
"But is worth a try." Challenger said. He and Summerlee had walked in to see how Marguerite was.   
  
"You don't understand. This poison that has been used, it doesn't exist in your time. It was discovered in 2025 and is very deadly, though our scientists have managed to find a cure. I have it with me."  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Amin, do you have enough herbs?" Malone asked. He was becoming a bit tired and hungry. It was almost dinnertime and because of all the commotion of this day he had totally forgotten to have lunch.  
  
Veronica looked at him and smiled. "You're getting hungry too, euh? I could also use some dinner."  
  
"OK, I have all the herbs I need. We can go back." Amin said. "I heard you talking about dinner so lets get back to the ..." Amin couldn't finish his sentence for he was interrupted by Assai. She signed that they all had to be quiet and stay low. Then she pointed at an open area. It was a T-Rex breeding ground and one of the females was protecting her eggs. As quiet as they could they slowly walked around the place, still keeping out of sight. When they were out of reach, all four of them started running back to the treehouse.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"You know what I want to know," Summerlee said, "why someone wants to kill Marguerite. What has she done that she must die?"  
  
"The legend has told that Marguerite is really important for the Chosen Ones." Krista told. "She would be the ancestor of a Chosen One who would make a big change in the world."  
  
"And what will that big change be?" Challenger asked.  
  
"I really have no idea. I'm sorry. But I do know who wants Marguerite dead. His name is Antal. He's my nephew, though a lot of years older then me. He knows who the Chosen One is who can change the world." Krista spoke. Then she said: "That means that I must know the Chosen One as well. Oh well, first the antidote. I need a cup of tea."  
  
Every one looked puzzled. "It's a powder," she explained. Summerlee quickly went to the kitchen to make some tea. Fifteen minutes later the tea was gone and Marguerite had her medicine. Challenger was making dinner when Malone, Veronica, Assai and Amin walked in. Amin immediately started to prepare the medicine, while Veronica took the plates. When Amin was almost finished, Marguerite walked into the kitchen. Nobody had noticed it until she spoke.  
  
"Ah, dinner, I'm starving. No wonder if you consider that the last meal I had was breakfast." Every one looked surprised except for Krista. Roxton walked towards her and asked her if she was alright. Though he still was concerned when she assured him she was fine.  
  
"Dinner is ready." Challenger said. "Krista are you eating with us?"  
  
"Well, no. I have to go."  
  
"You can go. After a good meal." Veronica said. "And Amin and Assai are staying for dinner too."  
  
This was the first time Marguerite saw Krista and she looked suspiciously at the young woman. Roxton saw this and he whispered in her ear that if it weren't for Krista she wouldn't be here with them anymore. He had almost shown his feelings towards her cause he had almost said 'with him'. Nevertheless Marguerite had noticed this and she smiled.  
  
Every one had enjoyed dinner, but now it was really time for Krista to go back home. Krista walked towards the river, noticing that Marguerite was following her. She hid herself in some bushes and then disappeared.   
  
Marguerite was looking around, but there was no sign of Krista. «How is that possible? She can't disappear like that.» Marguerite walked back to the treehouse and bumped into Assai and Amin, who were going back to the Zanga village. She thanked both of them for helping her and walked further.  
  
Roxton began to worry and decided to walk in the direction of Marguerite. He gave a sigh of relief when he saw her. Marguerite saw Roxton and she smiled. When Roxton was close enough he asked: "Are you alright? Not cold?"  
  
Marguerite had already a sneering remark ready to be spoken but when she looked in his eyes she saw that he was really worried about her and she only nodded her head.  
  
"You know what's strange Roxton. I had the feeling I have seen Krista before. She looked so familiar." Marguerite looked at Roxton with questioning eyes. Roxton swallowed, he didn't think it was a good idea to tell Marguerite what Krista had told him. Therefore he only said: "She looked a bit like you."  
  
"Well, you must be right." Marguerite sighed. "As always." She continued quickly for Roxton looked at her, perplexed. When they were back at the treehouse, every member walked to Marguerite and wanted to know for sure that she was alright. Marguerite, not used to all this attention, got irritated by it, left every one, and went to bed.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Six months later Marguerite and Roxton accompanied Summerlee on a trip. He needed more herbs to prevent infections and to lower fevers. They had walked all day long and Marguerite was getting tired and irritated. The look on her face said enough.  
  
"I'm not going any further. Arthur, I didn't know your condition was this well, for an old man. Otherwise I would have never gone on this trip." With that, she dramatically sat herself down on a rock. Her eyes dared the two men to say anything about it. Though Roxton however couldn't resist teasing her a little.  
  
"Well, milady. You're not telling me that you are tired, are you?" he said with a smirk. " 'Cause I really want to get back to the treehouse for the night falls in."  
  
Marguerite angrily looked at the hunter and already had a retort ready. But before she could speak a scream rent the air. Marguerite stood on her feet right away. Carefully listening if she had heard it right. A minute later the same voice screamed again. Marguerite paled. Roxton saw this.  
  
"Marguerite, what is it?"  
  
"That scream ... it's Krista's."  
  
Roxton looked astonished at the brunette. He didn't recognize the voice. How was it possible that she knew the scream belonged to Krista? A girl she only had met once. They all had met just one time. Quickly he followed Marguerite and Summerlee, who had been walking in the direction the scream had come from. They had not even walked a whole mile when they saw a young woman lying on the ground. All covered with blood. Marguerite ran towards the body and carefully turned it around. All three of them stood still in shock. Marguerite had been right, it was Krista.   
  
The sight was horrible. She had been slapped in the face several times and had been knocked unconscious. Then the person had been violating her. Her clothes were torn apart. And if that wasn't enough she was stabbed. The knife was still in her abdomen. Roxton carefully pulled her up and carried her back to the treehouse. Marguerite and Summerlee followed him silently.  
  
~~~~~  
  
When Veronica heard the elevator coming she called for Ned and Challenger. The three of them had waited with dinner till the others came back. She went to the kitchen to get the plates and called to the three who came in that dinner was ready.  
  
"You'd better wait with that Veronica." Roxton said. "We have a small problem."  
  
"A small problem. He calls it a small problem! You hear that Summerlee?" Marguerite said. She didn't know how it was possible, but somehow she felt responsible for this young woman. "Roxton she needs a place to lie. You can put her in my bed." She said.  
  
Roxton looked at her. "And where are you going to sleep?"  
  
"Well, I sleep in the chair next to the bed of course. She has to be nursed."   
  
Veronica had come into the living room for she got curious as to what Marguerite and Roxton were talking about. When she saw Roxton carrying Krista, she gasped.  
  
"Oh my God. Is she ... ?"  
  
"Not yet, but the knife must be removed. Otherwise there is a big chance she gets an infection. And she has lost a lot of blood. I really think she is not going to make it." Summerlee said.  
  
Malone and Challenger had also come in and Challenger quickly went out again. He went to the lab and came back with salves to prevent any infection. Meanwhile Roxton had laid the girl in Marguerite's bed and went back to the kitchen, where Malone, Veronica and Challenger were waiting for the story. Summerlee examined the girl after he had pulled the knife out of her abdomen and Marguerite had got a bowl of water and a towel. When she put the wet towel on Krista's forehead, she even didn't move. Marguerite looked up at Summerlee.  
  
"Is she going to be alright?"  
  
"I don't know my dear." Summerlee said. "I don't know. The only thing we can do for the moment is to leave her and pray that she wakes up. If that happens I think there's a big chance she will survive."  
  
"I'm not leaving her alone!" Roxton, who had come in, looked surprised at Marguerite. Even Marguerite looked surprised. She hated this, cause now the others would know she does care for people.   
  
And she cared for that girl. She didn't know why, but she really cared. And it scared her. «How was it possible that I care so much for this girl?» She thought.   
  
Roxton walked to Marguerite, took her hand in his and forced her gently to walk with him. Of course she struggled, but Roxton said he wanted to say something to her and that Krista just needed to be left alone. If anything happened, Veronica and Summerlee would be there. As well for Malone and Challenger.  
  
Marguerite, though not pleased by the idea of leaving Krista, followed Roxton. When they got to the pond Roxton sat down. Marguerite looked puzzled but did the same.   
  
"Remember the day Krista left?"   
  
Marguerite looked up. "Of course I do. She vanished. She just vanished. I looked all over for her, but I couldn't find her anywhere.  
  
"And remember when you said you had the feeling that you saw her before? That she looked familiar to you?"  
  
"Yeah. What do you want to say John?" Marguerite got a bit irritated, for she didn't know where this conversation was heading.  
  
Roxton noticed it and he quickly continued. "And now that this has happened to her, you want to take care for her."  
  
"Why is that so strange?" Marguerite realized what she just had said and she smiled. "OK, I must admit, it is strange. But I do care about her John. Like I do for all of you." Marguerite quickly turned her head away, ashamed that she told him that. That never should have happened.  
  
Roxton smiled but knowing she didn't feel comfortable right know, he decided to tell Marguerite what Krista had told him. He told her everything, except for the part that it was not only her great-great-great-granddaughter but his as well.  
  
Marguerite listened quietly. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. When Roxton had finished she looked up at him. "Is this really true? Has she really said this to you? And why has she said it to you? Why do I get the feeling you haven't told me everything?"   
  
"Why do you always have to be so suspicious?" Roxton sighed. Though he couldn't blame her.  
  
"'Maybe because ... " Marguerite jumped up. The pond was a ten-minute walk from the treehouse though you could hear Krista scream.   
  
~~~~~  
  
"What is it?" Marguerite said anxiously. She and Roxton had run back to the treehouse when they heard Krista scream.  
  
"She just had a bad dream. She going to be fine." Summerlee said softly. Marguerite couldn't help it but she gave a sigh of relief when she heard Krista would be fine.  
  
"Why Marguerite, it looks like you care." Malone said cynically. Roxton looked at the younger man, giving him a signal to stop it, but as many times Malone didn't notice it and he continued. "Don't tell me you started to care for that girl. I know that just can't be possible. You are NOT capable of caring!"  
  
Marguerite looked astonished. She had expected this from Veronica but not from him. Not from Malone. Roxton looked worried, there would be a hell of a fight. He saw Marguerite turn around and she was angry. «Angry even isn't a good word. No she's furious» he thought.  
  
And then there was finally her retort. "Don't you EVER tell me again that I don't care, Malone. And don't you EVER tell me again that I'm not capable of caring. Cause then one day you'll just find out how much I can care for some one." Then she turned on her heel and walked to her room.  
  
Roxton wanted to say something to Malone, but Veronica already spoke. "I can't believe you just said that! You can be such an idiot sometimes!"  
  
Malone looked surprised. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"Don't go there, Malone. You know what I'm talking about."   
  
Now Malone looked even more confused. "Really Veronica, I have no idea what you are talking about."  
  
Roxton jumped in. "Veronica, I do believe he is saying the truth. He hasn't got a clue what you are talking about."  
  
"So you don't remember telling Marguerite she was not capable of caring?"  
  
"No! I must admit, sometimes I do think she has a heart of stone, but I would never say that."  
  
"So if you didn't say it, who did?" Summerlee asked.  
  
"We heard you saying it, my boy." Challenger spoke.  
  
"I told you, I would never say such a cruel thing. Not even to Marguerite."  
  
"Unless ... "  
  
"Unless what Challenger?" Veronica looked questioningly at the man.  
  
"No forget it, it's ridiculous. You better stay out of Marguerite's way for a while my boy. You made her really mad."  
  
"That reminds me, I'm going to see if she's alright." Roxton walked to Marguerite's room, not noticing the other four looked at him with smiling faces.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Roxton softly knocked on the door. "How is she?"  
  
Marguerite looked up. "I think her fever is breaking."  
  
"Marguerite, Malone didn't meant it."  
  
"Like hell he did!"  
  
"You've known him as long as I have and we both know he would never say something this cruel. To anyone. Not even ..." Roxton stopped abruptly.  
  
"Not even to some one as cold-hearted and uncaring as me. That was what you were going to say, wasn't it? Don't deny it Roxton, just leave."  
  
Roxton did what she had asked and walked back to the leaving room. Every one looked at him. "I think we have to find out who said those words." Was all he said.  
  
"Indeed we do." Challenger said.  
  
Meanwhile Marguerite was thinking about the words Malone had said as well about the words Roxton had said. And she must give Roxton his credit; Malone would never say something this cruel to any one.  
  
Suddenly she heard Krista moan. She rushed over to the bed and took a wet towel to lay on the younger woman's forehead.  
  
"Antal," she said softly, "he's here. I heard Malone say to you that you're not capable of caring. That was not him who said that, it was Antal. He wants to drive you all apart. So he can kill you and eventually me."  
  
"Shh, rest. You need your strength to get well. Roxton! Summerlee!"  
  
Every one rushed over to see that Krista was awake. Summerlee stated that she would be fine in a few days if she got a lot of rest. They all left the room, so she would get some more sleep. Krista fell asleep right away.  
  
"She's going to be fine, Marguerite" Summerlee tried to cheer her up.  
  
"That's not what I'm worried about anymore. I know she'll be fine."  
  
"What is it that worries you?" Roxton asked.   
  
"She said that it wasn't Malone who said those words, but Antal. He wants us to get apart and not trusting each other. So he can kill me and eventually Krista. What does mean?"  
  
Every one exchanged looks. Marguerite noticed it. "Well?! Do I get an answer?"  
  
"Remember what I said at the pond? About a Chosen One who could change the world? I think Krista is that Chosen One."  
  
"That would be the only explanation." Veronica looked worriedly in the direction of Marguerite's room. "I think it's better that from now on there will always be one of us around." Every one agreed with this.   
  
~~~~~  
  
«Damn!» Antal thought. «Stupid thing!» Antal's machine to travel through time has crashed. As well for Krista's. So he couldn't use hers. Six months he was on this plateau, in this time. Trying to kill his niece. And it had almost worked, if his stupid 'friend' hadn't let her scream. But his 'friend' wouldn't be able to make that mistake ever again.  
  
"Well, let's see. The only way to get out of here is by one of this machines. And both don't work anymore. Or I have to take over Krista's powers, but those people took her with them. So all I have to do is track them" Antal decided to do the last.   
  
After a walk of four hours he saw the treehouse. Antal decided that it was for the best to observe them for a wile instead of attacking them right away.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Marguerite had been unusually quiet for the rest of the evening. She and Roxton hadn't even had one of their bickering. Quietly she walked to the balcony and just stood there, deep in thoughts. After ten minutes she came in. It was her turn to take care of Krista. When she passed Roxton, he stopped her. "Just wake me up when you get tired and I will take it over." Marguerite only nodded a yes.  
  
When she was in her room she took a wet towel and putted it on Krista's forehead. The young woman woke up.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Marguerite asked.  
  
"I'm not quite sure. Better I guess."  
  
"Try to get some more sleep."  
  
"Is it OK if we talk for a while? I don't think I can sleep right now.  
  
Softly Marguerite and Krista started to talk. They talked about a lot of things, but mostly the most important thing they had in common: Their Chosen One status. Marguerite told Krista that she also had met her great-granddaughter Catherine.  
  
"I know her, well a bit. My grandmother loved to tell us stories about her childhood and then especially stories which involved her grandmother Catherine. Your great-granddaughter."  
  
The two woman talked for a long time. Krista started to yawn. Marguerite said that it was for the best if she would get some more sleep. Soon she was asleep.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Antal was waiting and waiting. But he had no luck. He decided to climb in a tree and try to get some sleep. There was not much he could do now. Soon he was fast asleep, dreaming about the person he missed the most.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Marguerite had leaned back in the chair. Krista felt asleep the moment she closed her   
eyes. Marguerite looked at the young woman and she saw something familiar in her face. A familiar look, a look she had come to love. Roxton's look. «Could it be? No it can't be» Marguerite's eyes widened. She remembered the talk she and Roxton had had at the pond. He had told her that Krista was related to her, but she had the feeling he had left something out of this story. «Oh my God. It's true. He is also related to her.» Marguerite smiled.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Roxton woke up early that morning. He went to Marguerite's room and saw that Krista was sleeping peacefully, it looked like her fever was breaking. Then he looked at the woman in the chair. He softly walked to her and stroked her cheek sweetly with the back of his hand. Marguerite woke up.   
  
"How is she?"  
  
"I think her fever is breaking."   
  
Marguerite gave a sigh of relief.  
  
"But why haven't you wake me up? I asked you to do that if you were getting tired."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I know you asked that. Well, I'm going to take a bath in the pond."  
  
Roxton looked astonished at the woman who was walking out of the room. She was so obnoxious sometimes.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Antal saw Marguerite walking into the direction of the pond. He immediately took his chance and followed her. He hit himself behind some bushes, ready to attack. But what he didn't expect was that Roxton had followed Marguerite, leaving the others to take care for Krista.   
  
"Miss Krux, how many times do I have to say that it is not save to go swimming alone?"  
  
Marguerite turned around. "Do you mind giving me some privacy, will you?"   
  
Roxton willingly turned around to give the woman some, like she called it, privacy. It was then that he saw something blinking. He tried to get a better look, but the blinking thing was gone. He heard Marguerite getting into the water. He sat himself down and scanned the area for danger. After half an hour Marguerite came out, sneaked into her clothes and both walked back to the treehouse. When they came upstairs they saw Krista walking around and even eat something.  
  
"Good to see you feel better," Marguerite said. She looked around and saw that everyone was preparing for a tour. She looked surprised but then she remembered. They had been invited by Assai and Jarl, her husband, to celebrate the new season.  
  
"I think it's better that I stay here," she said.  
  
"O no, not for me," Krista said.  
  
"Yes, for you. Antal is still out there. Who knows where he is."  
  
"You can't stay here alone," Roxton said, "it's to dangerous for the both of you."  
  
"Well, excuse me Lord Roxton , but I think I can take care of myself, thank you."  
  
"Marguerite, I'm staying. End of discussion." The rest of the group sneaky left the place and headed to the Zanga-village.   
  
Marguerite lifted her shoulders and went to her room, followed by Krista. She had heard stories about the two of them, how they always were in an argument. And she wanted to change it, though there was little chance they were actually going to change.  
  
"Do you really think that was necessary?"  
  
"What do you mean, Krista?"   
  
"Never mind."  
  
"Excuse me, first you ask me if it was necessary, whatever 'it' may be, and then you say never mind? Now you are going to tell me what is going on missy."  
  
Krista knew instinctively that there was nothing else she could do so she told Marguerite everything she knew, though she let out the part with Roxton. However Marguerite wasn't satisfied with the answers she got. All she wanted to know was if Roxton also was related to Krista and in which way.   
  
"What about Roxton?"  
  
"What about him?" Krista replied.  
  
"How does Roxton fit in this story?"  
  
Krista sighed. "Do you really want to know it?"  
  
"Yeah. But I think how Roxton fits in. You are also related to him aren't you?"  
  
Krista looked surprised. "He told you that?"  
  
"No, I'm not so dumb as some people think I am. He told me that I was related to you and when he was finished I had the feeling he hadn't told me everything. So he is related to you. Well, who's the lucky woman?" While Marguerite said this, jealously took over control.   
  
But before Krista could answer the sound of a vase breaking interrupted her. Both women ran to the living room. Roxton was lying on the floor.  
  
"ROXTON!" Marguerite ran towards him and kneeled down. "John, John, wake up. Please wake up, John."  
  
"That could take a while. He got a nasty blow on the head with that vase." Marguerite and Krista turned around to see Antal standing in front of them.  
  
"What do you want?" Marguerite asked.  
  
"What do I want? What do I want? I want you dead. So Krista will never get born."  
  
"Why should I never get born? Oh, I see, I guess I'm the chosen one who will change the world, isn't it?"  
  
"You surpassed yourself, Krista. I never have thought that." Antal's voice dropped with sarcasm. "I want him tied before he wakes up." He pointed at Roxton. "And I think that's the perfect job for the wife."  
  
"Now, come on!" he said when Marguerite wasn't moving into the direction of Roxton.  
  
"What you mean me?"  
  
"Of course I meant you! Who else could be his lovely wife!"  
  
Marguerite paled. She knew by now that Roxton also was related to Krista, but she had expected everything but this. Though she was happy to hear those words.   
  
"Come on, I don't have all day!" Antal was standing with his back to Roxton, so he hadn't seen that the man had woken up until he felt a blow on his head. He stumbled, but regained his balance. Then he grabbed Marguerite and pointed a gun at her. Roxton immediately took his own gun, but Antal forced him to put it away.  
  
"One wrong move and she's dead. Go sit in that chair Lord Roxton. And you...tie him!" He throw a rope to Krista.   
  
Krista silently did what was asked for she knew Antal would really kill Marguerite. She   
slowly walked to Roxton and tied him. When that had happened Antal ordered Marguerite to tie up Krista.   
  
"Well, 'grandmother'. I guess it's you and me now."  
  
"Why do you want me dead?"   
  
"Why? I thought that would be obvious. Because I don't want her living and change the world. That should have been my task, not hers!"  
  
"But by killing me you will not only kill Krista, but yourself as well."  
  
"I know. And that is a consequence I'm willing to take. It's not like there is a reason to live; my wife and child dead because of my stupidity. And due to that stupidity I also loose my chosen one status and my leadership. I was suppose to rule our community, not Krista."  
  
Antal was completely taken in by all the events he told, that he did not notice that Marguerite had walked to Roxton in an attempt to free him. When she was almost there Antal looked up and fired. The bullet was on it's way to hit Marguerite.  
  
"MARGUERITE!" Roxton paled. Marguerite didn't move, she only stood there watching the bullet come closer and closer. Then all of a sudden the bullet turned and pierced itself in Antal. Antal's eyes widened with disbelief, then he felt on the floor, dead.  
  
Roxton looked amazed at Marguerite. "How did you do that?"  
  
Marguerite didn't answer for she didn't know it. It was like all of a sudden the bullet had heard her thoughts. She wanted the bullet to turn and kill Antal. And that was what had happened. Krista quickly walked to Antal, to be sure that he was dead. Then she walked to Roxton to free him. The elevator came up and their friends walked in. They all stood still in shock.  
  
"What has happened?" Veronica asked.  
  
"That's a long story." Roxton replied while he walked over to Marguerite. "You're alright?"  
  
Marguerite nodded her head. Then she looked at Krista. "What had just happened?"  
  
"This is one of the many abilities a chosen one has. When the time is right the others will present themselves."  
  
"What do you mean?" Marguerite asked. The others were curious too and they all looked at Krista.  
  
"You have the ability to understand any language in the world and now the ability of mind control has presented itself. And in the next couple of years you will learn more. But I'm going to bed now. I'm exhausted. Good night."  
  
Soon the whole treehouse was quiet. Krista stood up and gave every member a visit. When she had erased the memories by every member, over these past eight months, she walked to the living room, where Antal was waiting.   
  
"Well done niece, you are truly a chosen one."  
  
"Thank you. I hope the bullet didn't hurt that much." Krista said with a smile.  
  
"It was worth it. Those two belong together, I hope they will see that now."  
  
"I think it won't take much time, Antal. Let's go home."  
  
Krista and Antal took the elevator downstairs and walked out, fainting away, back to the year 2050. Not noticing that Marguerite had woken up by the sound of the elevator and watch them leaving with a smile.   
  
~~~~~  
  
"What are you doing out here? You are supposed to sleep till noon, like you always do."  
  
Marguerite turned around and looked at Lord Roxton. "I know, but for some reason I woke up and felt the need to get some fresh air." Roxton swallowed. Her eyes were daring him to give a retort, but he couldn't. Then he saw her smiling and he knew she knew what he had known from the beginning he met her: Damn those eyes.  
  
  
The end  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
